O mais forte de todos?
by flor do deserto
Summary: Muitos youkais migraram das redondezas e agora as terras em volta do vilarejo de Inuyasha e seus amigos estão mais seguras. Há! Claro que é tudo graas a Inuyasha! Estão todos com medo dele por ele ser o mais forte de todos!... Será mesmo?


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **O mais forte de todos?**

Oito dias.

—Ei Miroku me dê isso aqui! — ordenou Inuyasha pondo sobre os ombros o fardo de madeira que Miroku carregava além do que ele próprio já carregava preso às costas também — Feh, esse tipo de trabalho é para os fortes e você é só um humano, você não quer que suas filhas vejam o pai chegar com as costas quebradas em casa, quer?

—Ah... Tudo bem, se você insiste... — Miroku cedeu desconcertado.

Se Inuyasha queria fazer todo o trabalho pelos dois ele é que não ia reclamar.

—Ei Kagome, por que não me disse que estava indo pegar água? Deixa que eu carregue esses baldes! — reclamou um tempo depois quando, no meio do caminho, encontrou Kagome carregando água e pegou das mãos dela os dois baldes que carregava — Há! Esses baldes não são nada demais para mim! Eu poderia passar o dia todo os carregando!

—Ah... Claro, claro, se você diz... — Kagome sorriu sem jeito com uma gota no alto da cabeça.

Fazia exatamente oito dias que o hanyou vinha agindo daquela forma.

—Ei Kagome. — Sango, que os três haviam encontrado pelo caminho, chamou caminhando ao lado da miko e do monge enquanto o hanyou ia mais a frente com os baldes — Aconteceu alguma coisa com Inuyasha nos últimos dias?

Kagome olhou de canto para a amiga que carregava uma cesta de roupas nos braços, nem seu filho mais novo e nem as gêmeas estavam por perto então certamente estavam sendo cuidados por vovó Kaede enquanto as meninas caçavam Shippou em algum lugar, ele parecia ser o "brinquedo" favorito delas — seguido, logo depois, pelas orelhas de Inuyasha.

—Hã? Por que você está perguntando isso? — perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

Mas ela sabia exatamente ao que Sango se referia.

—É que... Já faz uns dias que ele está assim: se oferecendo para carregar tudo para todos, na verdade exigindo carregar, sendo que antes sempre que pedíamos para ele fazer algo do tipo ele reclamava sem parar do quanto nós o explorávamos e do fato de sempre o usarmos como burro de carga...

Se as mãos e as costas de Inuyasha já não estivessem ocupadas com os baldes e os fardos de madeira, ele certamente teria pegado para carregar também a cesta de roupas limpas de Sango.

—Isso sem falar que ele não para de repetir sobre o quão forte ele é, e coisa e tal. — completou Miroku caminhando do outro lado de Kagome com os braços cruzados, também se sentindo intrigado com aquele comportamento estranho do amigo.

Claro que ele mesmo teria se oferecido para carregar as roupas para a esposa... Se não soubesse o quanto isso a iria estressar, desde que ele ficara extremamente cuidadoso com ela durante as duas gestações Sango parecia se estressar com ele sempre que Miroku exagerava nos cuidados.

—Sim! A verdade é que ele está muito mais arrogante, convencido e cheio de si!

Concordou Shippou saindo, para a surpresa de todos, de dentro da cesta de roupas de Sango.

—Shippou! — exclamou Sango — O que está fazendo na minha roupa limpa?!

—Me escondendo das suas filhas, é claro!

Miroku riu da resposta do raposo.

—Shippou, para o seu bem é melhor não ter sujado essas roupas que a Sango lavou, ou vai desejar de verdade ter ficado para brinca com as minhas filhas! — afirmou.

—N-não, eu não sujei nada, eu estou bem limpinho, j-juro. — gaguejou sob o olhar sinistro de Sango.

—Mas então, Kagome, você sabe ou não o que aconteceu com Inuyasha? — a exterminadora perguntou voltando-se para a amiga com um sorriso pacifico em uma assustadora mudança de humor.

Na cesta, Shippou ainda estava em estado de choque, com o rosto azul de medo e a mão sobre o peito, por um segundo ele havia mesmo achado que teria mesmo tido sua existência exterminada da face da Terra.

Ainda bem que havia lavado bem as patas antes de pular ali dentro...

—Ah... Isso? — Kagome sorriu inocente inclinando a cabeça de lado.

O que só atiçou, ainda mais, a curiosidade dos três.

—O que? — quis saber Miroku — O que aconteceu?

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha que marchava todo orgulhoso mais a frente carregando todas aquelas coisas e se concentrando para não derramar — muito — a água.

—Não foi nada demais, na verdade... — E riu levemente cobrindo os lábios com a ponta dos dedos de uma das mãos. — Já tem quase um ano que estou de volta, não tem? E desde que voltei eu tenho notado as coisas muito mais calmas aqui do que eram antes, e acho que já estão assim faz tempo, bem, pelo menos aqui pelo vilarejo e suas vizinhanças, e eu até achava que era porque Naraku já não está mais entre nós, mas então uns dias atrás...

 _Eu estava voltando com Inuyasha da casa do Jineji, e até encontramos um oni os dois pelo caminho, mas nada fora do normal, e Inuyasha estava justamente reclamando de toda a falta ação que estamos tendo por aqui e de sempre ter que ir até um pouco mais longe para conseguir bater em algum youkai quando encontramos o Royakan._

— _Royankan! — eu chamei. — Há quanto tempo!_

 _Vocês se lembram dele, não lembram? Grande, de olhos esbugalhados, protetor da floresta e que uma vez foi manipulado por Naraku para nos atacar..._

— _Oh, olá para vocês. — ele nos cumprimentou de volta quando nos avistou. — Sim, é verdade que já faz algum tempo, é que já tem umas três primaveras, mais ou menos, que não tenho precisado sair muito da minha caverna._

— _É? Por quê? — perguntei._

— _Bem, é que não tem havido muitos ataques de youkais maus, sabem? Então eu não tenho motivos para sair da caverna para proteger a floresta. — respondeu-me olhando a volta, como se estivesse constatando o quanto tudo realmente estava vazio — Ouvi dizer que é porque eles estão migrando para longe do vilarejo de vocês..._

— _Há! — fez Inuyasha já ficando todo cheio de si e estufando o peito — Pode me agradecer por isso Royakan!_

 _O Royakan o olhou confuso._

— _Agradecer a você?_

— _Oras, é claro, afinal eu e a minha Tessaiga é que espantamos todos para longe daqui!_

— _Na verdade..._

— _Isso é óbvio! — Inuyasha nem o deixou terminar — Afinal não existe ninguém mais forte do que eu! Há, há, há, e por causa da minha reputação fugiram todos, os covardes!_

 _E foi indo embora, todo convencido sem nem deixar o Royakan dizer o que ia dizer._

Kagome deu uma risadinha.

—E desde então o bobo tem andado por ai a se exibir e procurando qualquer razão que seja para mostrar a sua "imensa e impressionante força". — finalizou Kagome.

—Entendo, mas ficar se achando tanto só por causa de algo assim... — comentou Sango. — Acho que, no final, ele é mesmo...

—Apenas um grande idiota. — completou Miroku.

—Ah... Sim. — Kagome concordou rindo.

—Mas isso realmente aconteceu? — Shippou perguntou com expressão entediada, colocando o cotovelo sobre a borda da cesta e apoiando o rosto numa das mãos — Porque eu não consigo imaginar todos aqueles monstros que havia aqui fugindo de medo simplesmente por ouvir o nome de Inuyasha...

—Sim, para mim também é difícil imaginar algo assim. — concordou Miroku — Quer dizer... Não que o Inuyasha não seja forte, claro que ele é, é só que...

—Ele é um idiota. — reafirmou o pequeno raposo.

—Todos aqueles youkais migraram daqui só por causa do Inuyasha mesmo, Kagome? — Sango perguntou com curiosidade.

—Ah... — ela lançou mais um olhar a Inuyasha, mas ele ainda se concentrava em sua "marcha de exibição de força" e nada ouvia da conversa deles, mais atrás — Na verdade não.

Riu.

Sango, Miroku e Shippou a olharam curiosos.

—Mas então por que os youkais se foram? — Miroku perguntou assustado.

Está certo que ele tinha suas duvidas, mas se não Inuyasha que outra razão os youkais teriam para ter fugido dali daquela região?

—Acontece que...

—Sango-san! —Tanto os quatro quanto o hanyou que seguia mais a frente ouviram o grito familiar de uma menina pré-adolescente chamando ao longe. — Sango-san!

Era Rin, que vinha correndo agitada em direção a eles, com o filho mais novo de Sango atado às costas e as duas gêmeas a seguirem-na de perto — Shippou quando viu as meninas se escondeu mais do que depressa debaixo das roupas limpas novamente. — e só havia uma razão para aquela menina ficar afoita daquele jeito.

Sesshoumaru estava novamente pelas redondezas.

—Oh, boa tarde senhor Inuyasha! — cumprimentou apressada correndo parada no mesmo lugar para fazer a reverencia mais rápida da história, e logo depois seguir correndo até o grupo mais atrás, sem sequer dar chance ao Inuyasha de responder — Sango-san, que bom que te encontrei! — Exclamou correndo parada no mesmo lugar novamente. — A vovó Kaede saiu para cuidar de alguns doentes, mas Sesshoumaru-Sama acaba de chegar e eu preciso ir ao encontro dele! Por isso já não posso mais ficar brincando com as crianças!

—Acalme-se, Rin, acalme-se. — pediu Sango, embora fosse inútil, pois quando Sesshoumaru vinha, aquela menina atingia o máximo de sua agitação e era impossível acalmá-la novamente — Miroku a ajude com o bebê!

—Claro. — Miroku prontificou-se — Ei Rin fique parada um pouco!

As gêmeas haviam ficado mais para trás, pedindo colo a Inuyasha — certamente com o propósito de alcançar-lhe as orelhas para puxar.

—Ah, obrigada! Desculpe! Tchau! — agradeceu/desculpou-se/despediu-se apressada, certamente estava tão agitada que nem sabia mais o que estava falando, quando se viu livre do garotinho para em seguida voltar correndo pelo mesmo caminho do qual viera.

A energia daquela menina realmente não tinha fim.

—A razão para os youkais terem se debandado daqui. — Kagome continuou do ponto em que tinha parado, atraindo a atenção de todos, até mesmo de Shippou, que espiava secretamente por entre as roupas, tentando manter-se oculto das gêmeas mais adiante — É que, segundo o Royakan, nem um youkais quer sequer pensar em sonhar em atacar uma região onde está morando a _protegida do grande lorde e príncipe das terras do oeste Sesshoumaru-Sama._

Miroku e Sango pararam, embasbacados.

—É essa a verdadeira razão? — quis saber Miroku, com o filho nos braços. — Fugiram todos aterrorizados com o nome de Sesshoumaru?

—É. — confirmou Kagome.

—E você não contou ao Inuyasha?! — Sango estava de queixo caído.

—Ah... Não, isso só o deixaria irritado e resmungando por dias, e ele parece bem feliz assim do jeito que está. — Kagome negou, juntando as mãos nas costas — Além de que com esse ego tão inflado ele está muito mais solicito do que o normal, não é? Então vamos deixá-lo pensar por mais um tempo que os youkais fugiram por medo dele.

—Kagome... — Sango chamou, em choque.

—Ei Inuyasha, você está derrubando toda a água desses baldes! — a miko gritou adiantando-se para alcançar o hanyou — Me deixe carregar, pelo menos, um, do contrário até chegarmos ao vilarejo já estarão vazios, e ai teremos que ir de novo ao rio!

—Feh, mas não é minha culpa Kagome! — Inuyasha defendeu-se — São essas duas tampinhas da Sango que estão agarradas na minha perna!

—A Kagome é realmente uma mulher manipuladora, não é? — Miroku perguntou engolindo em seco.

—Sim... Uma mulher cruel. — cochichou Shippou, de dentro do cesto de roupas. — Às vezes ela me dá medo.

—A mim também. — concordou Sango.

—Ei Sango, Miroku! Dêem um jeito nessas filhas de vocês! — Inuyasha gritou sacudindo a perna direita, onde as duas meninas estavam agarradas rindo.

Enquanto isso Kagome seguia calmamente na frente do grupo carregando um único balde em mãos, que mal havia em deixar Inuyasha pensar que ele era o mais forte de todos e que os youkais o temiam por isso?

Afinal, algum dia ele ia acabar descobrindo a verdade, mesmo... Talvez.

 **Fim.**

 **Então... Um dia eu vi um quadrinho (desenhado por um fã) onde o Royakan dizia que a maioria dos youkais da região haviam fugido de medo, e quando o Inuyasha começava a se gabar o Royakan dizia que na verdade eles tinham fugido de Sesshoumaru, porque agora que Rin morava lá ele sempre aparecia para vê-la, acabando com toda a pose do Inuyasha.**

 **Então eu pensei, mas e se o ego do Inuyasha fosse grande demais para ouvir o resto? Bem que a Kagome poderia tirar proveito. XD**

 **E acabou que deu nisso rsrsrs**

 **Será que mereço review's?**

 **P.S: Infelizmente essa ideia ocorreu-me tempos depois de ler o quadrinho e eu não pude achá-lo novamente para ver o nome do autor.**


End file.
